Revenge Gone Awry
by sesshouluver
Summary: Angry with Arthur, Merlin decides to take his revenge by turning Arthur into a 5 year old kid. However, something goes horribly wrong and Merlin is now stuck as a child with Arthur as his guardian. Chaos ensues!
1. Surprise

**A/N:** Hello all! Once again I've diverted from my primary story. I apologize but this has been sitting in my laptop for quite some time now. I wrote up this first chapter about three or four months ago but didn't post it up because I wasn't done. It was supposed to be a one-shot but now I've changed it to a multi-chapter story. There'll probably be about 4 to 5 chapters max to this story and yes...I'm planning to undertake the daunting task of juggling two stories at the same time. Let's see how this works out! I hope you enjoy it!

**Pairings: **None

**Spoilers:** None! First story I've written here that have no spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin".

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Merlin was annoyed! Stupid Arthur! The prat had insulted him for the last time! Merlin was currently looking through his spell book for a decent spell that he could use to get his revenge on Arthur. He was leaning towards turning the Prince into a toad when a much more interesting spell caught his eye.

It would turn back the person's clock so they would go back to being a child. The age was set to about 5 years of age. A devilish smile lit up Merlin's features as he sat imagining a five year old Arthur waving a sword larger than his body.

Merlin looked for a counter spell. He couldn't leave the Prince as a child; he also needed to wait for a good opportunity. Uther would go on a witch hunting rampage if he found the Prince that way. Merlin decided to do what he had planned to do when the King was away.

Uther had decided to go on a small trip to a neighbouring Kingdom as a gesture of good faith. He was going to be leaving tomorrow and Arthur was to be left in charge for a while. That would be as good an opportunity as any.

Besides Merlin wasn't really planning on keeping Arthur that way for long, just maybe half a day or so. That way Arthur won't be missed and he can have his fun until he turns the Prince back into an adult again. The other fun part was that the victim of the spell wouldn't remember anything after the spell was reversed.

The second good thing was that the spell was supposed to be used on a potion that he needed to make. The counter spell was also for the potion. Well he'd leave the counter-spell for now; he could always make it later on. He carefully checked to see if Gaius was around and sighed in relief to see that he wasn't.

The potion was fairly easy to make so he started off with making it. Once done he quickly muttered the words for the spell and watched as the potion bubbled in the goblet. For lack of any other containers around he had used a goblet as the container for the spell. He couldn't alert Gaius because that would just ruin all his fun.

He took the goblet to his room. He would later present the very same goblet to Arthur. The amount the victim drank didn't matter as the book said. So if Arthur only drank a sip and didn't like the taste it would still be alright because the spell would work. He returned the spell book to its rightful place and left the goblet on the desk beside his bed. Merlin, however, didn't realize that his usual water goblet was also sitting right beside it.

* * *

The next morning saw Merlin still in bed with the sun rising, late for work. Gaius had told Merlin last night that he needed to go into town to visit a few of his patients. Gaius had warned Merlin to wake up on time but the warlock had slept on unaware. He had been up late last night rereading the spell to make sure there were no side-effects.

He may have been annoyed with Arthur but he didn't want to really hurt him. Merlin awoke groggily with the sun shining on his face. He sat bolt upright in bed as he realized that he was late. He hoped that Arthur had awoken on time. The prince had to see his father off early in the morning.

Merlin rushed about his room washing up and pulling on his clothes all thoughts about his revenge thrown out of his head in the rush. It was as he was getting ready that the door to his room burst open, an angry Prince standing there. Merlin froze and then promptly went into a litany of excuses for why he was late, apologizing profusely all at the same time as asking Arthur if he had woken up on time to see Uther off.

Arthur raised a hand up to silence Merlin, who shut his mouth instantly. Arthur then calmly stated, "Yes, Merlin I did see my father off. Now, are you ready yet?"

Merlin paled considerably. Arthur yelling he could handle but this calm Arthur meant trouble. He reached over to his desk and picked up the goblet lying there to take sip of water. As he swallowed a huge gulp of the water he realized it tasted bitter.

Then he shot a look at Arthur in alarm watching the Prince's face contort to one of confusion. Merlin had accidently drank the potion he'd made for Arthur and the counter potion hadn't been made. Also Gaius wasn't going to be back until late tonight. To top it all off Merlin wouldn't be able to tell Gaius what he'd done because he would be a child with no memories of his adulthood.

As that thought came to him he immediately said, "Arthur find Gaius! You must tell him I made a..."

He didn't get a chance to complete his statement.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin's terrified gaze in confusion. He didn't understand what was going on. All he had seen was Merlin drinking water from a goblet then screwing up his face as though the water was bitter and now this.

He heard Merlin say, "Arthur find Gaius! You must tell him I made a..." Then suddenly there was a boom and Arthur covered his face in surprise. When he felt the dust settle he looked back to where Merlin was supposed to be in shock.

There instead of finding a man he saw a young child lying on the floor unconscious. Arthur's jaw dropped comically. Normally he would never show such blatant surprise on his face but he couldn't help it. The child was wearing the same clothes as his servant only they were smaller.

Arthur realized the potion must have done something. He had never heard of such a potion one that turned a person into a child. Oddly enough Merlin's clothes had shrunk to fit him...how was that possible?

Arthur cautiously walked forward and poked the child. He was rewarded with a small groan as the boy opened his eyes to reveal light blue eyes. The same eyes as Merlin's, which erased all doubt from Arthur's mind.

Merlin had accidently drank a potion that turned him into a child and Gaius was away. Before Arthur could contemplate further the child sat up and looked around as if he had no idea of where he was.

"Merlin?"

The child looked at Arthur and smiled a wide toothy grin and said, "Yes!"

Arthur blinked, dread filling him, as he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Merlin looked confused as he shook his head then smiled again and said, "No! Where's mama?"

Arthur smacked a hand at his forehead, "Oh great you don't remember a thing do you?"

Merlin gave a happy laugh of child-like joy and said, "You're funny! Let's be friends!"

Arthur couldn't help the small chuckle that erupted from his mouth despite the situation, "Alright, friends it is. My name is Arthur."

Merlin with his hands high in the air said, "My name is Merlin. I am 5 years old. I live in Ealdor. My mama's name is Hunith" Then he giggled again.

Arthur a little surprised at the recitation smiled then said, "Well Merlin I have some work to do, would you like to come with me?"

Merlin shot up to his feet and nodded enthusiastically. Arthur slowly got up and was a little surprised as Merlin reached for his hand to hold on to. Though he knew this would create a fuss he didn't have the time to look for Gaius. They'd just have to wait for the physician. Until then he had no choice but to keep Merlin with him.

Arthur mostly had paperwork to do for the day so he had an excuse to stay in his chambers all day. He would order some servant along the way to get him his lunch and dinner. Then he looked down at Merlin who was staring all over Gaius chambers with child-like wonder. Arthur gripped the boy's hand a little tighter just in case he ran off to clutter Gaius's work space. He would need to order more food than normal so he could share some with Merlin.

They walked on and then Arthur realized the picture they would make walking along the castle hallways. He stopped at the physician's doorway and knelt down to level his eyes with Merlin's wide blue ones. It was disconcerting to say the least but Arthur didn't have a choice so he said, "Alright Merlin, I want you to stay here for just a bit. I need to see someone real quick. I'll be back very soon. Do not touch anything and be very quiet alright?"

Merlin smiled and nodded putting a finger to his lips and saying, "Hush!"

Arthur tried very hard to hold on to his stern demeanour but it cracked and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable Merlin was as a kid. He got up and left Gaius's chambers to grab a servant and order the food that he would need for the day to be delivered to his rooms directly. Then he rushed back to the physician's chambers hoping the kid Merlin was more obedient than the adult one.

As soon as he entered Gaius's chambers he was greeted to the sight of Merlin standing up on a chair playing with the potions cluttering Gaius's desk. Arthur quickly shut the door and ran towards the child then grabbed the glass tubes from his hands to lay them gently back on the desk. He turned disapproving eyes to the child. The same eyes that his nursing maid had once used to turn on him if he did something wrong, at least he hoped it looked the same.

However, it seemed Merlin knew the same trick Arthur knew as a child...the puppy dog look. As soon as the child got the hint from Arthur's look that he would be yelled at he turned on the charm. Arthur fought tooth and nail to resist the look but, blast it all, it didn't work! The prince sighed picked up the child and shook his head.

"You really are a mischievous kid aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin gave a small innocent smile as Arthur placed the child on his hip. He felt small hands go around his neck as Merlin rested his head against Arthur's shoulders. Then Merlin asked, "Where's mama?"

Arthur paused in his walk towards the physician's doors and wondered what to say to the child. Of course a five year old child would obviously look for his mother. He softly stated, "Well, your mother has gone out for a bit she'll be back later."

Merlin looked at him then said in a very child-like sage way, "Silly Arthur! Mother never leaves Merlin alone with any strangers!"

Arthur blinked, "What do you mean she doesn't leave you alone? What about when she has work to do?"

Merlin smiled and said, "Then I go with her!"

Arthur blinked again. He was quite sure this wasn't normal behaviour. He didn't know much about peasant lives but he was sure the children would be left with another neighbour or some older citizens of the village if the parents were busy.

Arthur cautiously asked, "Merlin, what about your father?"

Merlin just looked at Arthur not a speck of sadness in his eyes, "Merlin doesn't have a father...Do you have a father Arthur?"

Arthur smiled softly and said, "Yes, I have a father but I don't have a mother."

While he was saying this his thoughts were racing, 'Why would Hunith not leave her son in someone else's care while she worked the fields or any other chores she had to do? With no father all the responsibilities probably fell to her so why was Merlin never out of her sight?'

Merlin said giggling, "Then Arthur should be Merlin's brother so we'll have a father and a mother!"

Arthur's thoughts halted abruptly as he looked down into Merlin's innocent face. The child was obviously too young and was used to not having a father in his life. That was probably why he would innocently suggest such a thing.

"Merlin we can't be brothers..."

Merlin's face scrunched up in confusion, blast it all the sight was too cute, as he said, "Why?"

Arthur shook his head, "It doesn't work that way..."

Merlin once again asked, "Why? I like Arthur and Arthur likes me so we can be brothers!"

Arthur blinked, "No, Merlin it's not that simple"

Merlin then pouted—Dear God would the cuteness end—and said, "Does Arthur not like Merlin..."

The child's bottom lip jutted out and quivered and Arthur rushed to placate him before the crying started, "Alright, alright we can be brothers!"

Merlin's smile took over his face and Arthur felt a fuzzy and warm feeling take over his heart that he tried to unsuccessfully squash. Then Merlin gave him a hug and the feeling erupted and Arthur rolled his eyes. Even as a child the manservant was too much trouble, but even as he thought that a small smile lit up the Prince's features.

"Merlin, we're going to play a game. I need to get to my chambers, but we have to do it quietly. We cannot let anyone see us ok?"

Merlin pushed away from Arthur's shoulder and nodded excitedly with his hands still wound around the Prince's neck. With that out of the way Arthur made his way to his chambers. Hiding and ducking into rooms and corridors whenever he saw someone coming. Merlin would giggle quietly in the middle and then dramatically put his finger on his mouth and whisper, "Hush!"

Arthur, though he would never admit it out loud, had never had this much fun in his entire life yet. It felt like a game, sneaking around trying to get to his chambers and with the kid Merlin's reactions it was even funnier.

They finally reached Arthur's chambers and Merlin gave a loud laugh and said, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! The first chapter! So how did you like it? I enjoyed writing this immensely so I would appreciate some feedback to tell me if you enjoyed reading it just as much! Also "Bonds of Destiny" readers I am working on the next chapter it's in the rough draft phase right now. I should be able to post it up within the next two or three days. Have some patience! Till next time!


	2. Fun Times

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind reviews and also for the alerts/favourites. I actually wrote up this story because I had seen so many Merlin/Arthur turning into a child stories. It sort of struck me suddenly and I ended up typing the first chapter without any planning. I mean I had a rough idea what I wanted to do but it was never properly laid out. Now I finally have a proper direction. The story will have about two more chapters. I might put up an epilogue but that'll depend on chapter 4 and how I end it. Let's hope you all like this chapter!

**Pairings:** None whatsoever! This means there is no slash either! It's just a friendship story between Arthur and Merlin!

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fun Times**

Arthur had expected the kid Merlin to be satisfied with some paper and a quill. However, he had been wrong. Merlin was currently jumping on the bed and Arthur was trying to get him off.

"Merlin, get off this instant!"

Merlin looked at Arthur mid-jump and said, "But Arthur this is fun! Your bed is much better than mine! You should join me!"

Arthur surprised at the offer said, "Merlin, the bed is not for jumping. Please get down! You might hurt yourself!"

Merlin pouted but got off, surprisingly. Arthur regaining some of his calm decided to find something to keep the child busy. He went to the various trunks lying around his chambers looking for some old wooden toys of his.

He triumphantly pulled out a couple of his old toys and turned around. Unfortunately, he was greeted to the sight of Merlin sitting on his chair leaning over some important scrolls.

Arthur dropped the toys, rushed towards the desk and picked the child up so Merlin was up in the air facing Arthur. Stern disapproval was written all over Arthur's face...or at least he thought it was.

"Merlin, I told you before you can't touch those. They are important scrolls that the King needs."

Merlin looked at Arthur shaking his dangling feet back and forth, "I'm bored Arthur! Play with me!"

Arthur sighed, "I have some toys over there you can play with those I need to finish this work off."

Merlin pouted, blast the cuteness! However, the child surprisingly nodded and Arthur cautiously put him down. He watched Merlin walk towards the dropped toys and sit on his haunches to play.

Arthur, satisfied, went back to his work. After a couple of minutes, Arthur was engrossed in some tax mix-ups and didn't notice Merlin creeping towards him. It wasn't until Arthur felt a small body wriggle underneath his arms that he looked down.

Merlin was currently trying to push his way towards Arthur's lap. He had a toy horse clutched tightly in his hands. Arthur sighed and Merlin hearing that smiled so innocently that Arthur lost the battle quite spectacularly. He supported the child with one arm and allowed him to take his seat on the Prince's lap.

Once on Arthur's lap Merlin proceeded to play with his horse and Arthur tried to read the scroll. The Prince had placed an unconscious arm around Merlin's waist to keep the child from falling off, while Arthur's other arm was off to one side with the scroll in it.

After trying and failing to continue reading the scroll Arthur watched Merlin's play. It seemed the child had created some sort of obstacle course for the horse. Arthur was amused to notice that the horse clearly had some supernatural powers, he had never seen a real horse jump that high.

Curiously, Arthur placed a quill in between the horse's path. Merlin noticing that, turned to Arthur with a wide grin and then turned back to the desk. The two played like that for some time, Arthur getting ingenious in his obstacles and Merlin finding new ways for the horse to cross it.

They got into a small argument when Merlin decided his horse had imaginary wings. Arthur declared that banned from the game and after convincing Merlin that the game would be over if the horse could fly over everything, they continued on.

This lasted until lunch and Arthur was surprised to note that Merlin was a smart kid. He had made up many different ways of going around Arthur's obstacles. Closer to the ends of the game Arthur had started moving all around the room with Merlin in tow finding different objects and piling them up in strategic ways.

They stopped when they heard a knock on the door and Merlin curious to see who it was rushed towards the door. However, Arthur with his quick reflexes caught the child and dragged him towards the bed.

Arthur whispered to Merlin, "You must hide quietly under the bed Merlin. No one can know you're here!"

Merlin's face scrunched up into confusion (once again with the cuteness!), "Why?"

Arthur paused momentarily thinking up a plausible excuse then said, "If someone sees you then they'll take you away and we won't be able to play. You don't want that right?"

Merlin's eyes widened and then he shook his head hard, "No no! I want to stay with Arthur!"

Arthur felt that curious warmth well up in his chest again at the vehement refusal. He squashed the feeling and the smile that was threatening to break out onto his face, and then gently pushed Merlin under the bed.

As he stood up he called for the person to enter and a serving girl walked in with a tray full of food. The girl paused just inside the doorway when she spotted the peculiarly laid out mess around the room.

Arthur resisted the urge to smack his forehead. In his hurry to hide Merlin, Arthur had forgotten the state of the room. There were pillows, quills, trunks, old toys, some clothes and other miscellaneous items lying all around the room. Some in piles and others in oddly shaped tunnels.

Arthur glanced at the maid who wore an expression that was a mixture of shock and curiosity. She then gave a quick questioning glance towards the Prince before she curtsied and asked, "Where would you like me to place your food My Lord?"

Arthur almost jumped in jubilation at avoiding any awkward questions. He had gotten so used to Merlin's way of asking whatever went through the servant's head that he had forgotten, normally servants never questioned their masters.

Arthur pointed at the desk then realized the desk was also similarly cluttered and moved to clear some of the mess to make room for the tray. The girl placed the tray down and Arthur gestured for her to leave saying, "I'll ask someone to come and get the tray once I'm done."

The girl curtsied once more and headed out the door closing it shut behind her. Arthur sighed in relief as Merlin made his way out from under the bed. The child directly went to Arthur and tugged on the Prince's breeches.

Arthur looked down to see the child's head tilted upwards, blue eyes twinkling, chewing on his bottom lip, and pointing with one hand towards the food. The sight was so adorable that Arthur once again resisted the urge to smack his forehead...could anyone ever refuse this child anything!

Arthur lifted Merlin up and made his way towards the food. He sat on the chair and set Merlin down in front of him on top of the desk. The higher elevation seemed to please the child and he spent some minutes looking all around the floor by leaning over the table to judge how high he was.

Arthur left him to it as the Prince separated the food. Arthur kept a larger portion for himself and left smaller bits for Merlin. The child came back up and attacked the food as Arthur gave it to him. The Prince worrying about the scrolls decided to use his hand to push them all to the floor. It would probably be better off down there.

Merlin ate in silence too hungry to do anything else and Arthur did the same. Merlin was finished quite quickly and turned to look at the Prince eating.

Arthur continued eating and saw Merlin's hand reach for a sausage. He caught the hand and shook his head at Merlin.

The child turned watery blue eyes to Arthur's with his bottom lip jutting out and quivering. However, this time around Arthur had decided to be firm. He would not let the kid Merlin push him around.

He was going to put his foot down...what was his right hand doing? Was it...it was! It was giving the sausage to Merlin. Blast that hand! How dare it not obey his commands? How did this child control his right hand? It must be Merlin! It couldn't have been Arthur of course! Merlin's cuteness would not budge the Prince once his mind was made up!

And so the sausage, despite his mind's protest, was given to Merlin by Arthur's traitorous right hand. Merlin gave a wide, grateful grin and Arthur's protests died away filling his mind instead with that warmth that the Prince hated...well thought he hated anyway.

Once lunch was done and the dishes were taken away. Arthur took the opportunity to look around the room and at Merlin who was trying to climb onto the bed again. He caught hold of the child and was rewarded by a squeal of delight.

Arthur then said quite seriously to Merlin, "We need to clean up this mess Merlin."

Merlin looked around the room from Arthur's grip and then turned his head to the Prince slightly disappointed, "Do we have to?"

Arthur smiled despite himself, "Yes, we do. Once we clean it up we can play another game, how about that?"

Merlin smiled widely and nodded his head enthusiastically. Then the child looked around the room contemplatively again, and then looked at Arthur.

"Well...Arthur...there is an easier way..."

Arthur, confused at Merlin's reluctance to speak, said, "What easier way?"

Merlin fidgeted and looked around the room then back at Arthur again, "You mustn't tell anyone!"

Arthur blinked a little surprised, "Tell anyone what?"

Merlin fidgeted some more, "Well since Arthur is now my brother...I've decided to tell you my secret! But nobody in the world knows so you mustn't tell anyone...well Mother knows...but she's mother she has to know...but she said not to tell anyone and even Will doesn't know and he's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

The rambling continued and Arthur's mind took a detour. Would this be the secret that kept Merlin under his mother's watchful eye? Would it also explain why the adult Merlin sometimes tended to lie to Arthur, as if he was hiding something? Arthur was desperate to find out so he forced Merlin to a pause by stating, "I give you my word that I won't tell anyone about your secret."

...Famous last words...

* * *

**A/N: **That's chapter 2! Actually, I can't do humour very well...I'm hoping people enjoyed the little bit of it that I did put in. I know it wasn't much but I hope I did well. Please review and tell me if you all enjoyed it! Also just in case any readers didn't realize it, this is **NOT A SLASH** story! I caps locked and repeated it cause I know some people don't read the entire author's note. Let's hope that part sticks out! Anyways, I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner. There are only about two more chapters after all! See you soon!


	3. The Secret

**A/N:** Thank you for the kind reviews and also for the alerts/favourites. Just a note to all readers and any writers that are mistaken like I was, 'breeches' are actually knee-length trousers! I used to think they were full-pants and curiosity made me look it up. So embarrassing! I've used this word in other fiction without truly understanding what it meant. Proves how important research is! Anyways, let's hope you all like this chapter and you...pay no heed to my inefficiencies! Thank you!

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Secret**

Arthur stood shocked at what was now occurring in his chambers. Merlin, yes, that tiny five year old child! He was performing a miracle! That was all Arthur could call it.

For what five year old child could move inanimate objects across the room without so much as uttering a word or breaking a sweat?

Merlin, his servant, the very same person he had known for about 4 years now, was...no...IS a sorcerer...Had been a sorcerer since he was a child. But how was that even possible? Could someone that young have such amazing abilities? Didn't sorcerers normally need to utter words to do magic? To speak the words you'd need to learn it. So did that mean Merlin learnt magic when he was even younger?

Again that made no sense!

After Arthur had given Merlin his word to keep the boy's secret, the child had gestured to be put down. Then Merlin walked towards the center of the mess, gave a wide grin to Arthur and said, "Watch this! It's really amazing!"

Arthur had only blinked, confused and not suspecting anything, when Merlin's eyes had flashed gold. Stupefied, Arthur hadn't even had the chance to speak a word as Merlin had started directing objects towards their appropriate places.

Even more chilling had been the control the child had of his magic. Merlin, at five years of age, was moving four to five objects at once, to different corners of the room, without uttering a single phrase. He also only used his hands to direct a couple of the heavier objects; the lighter ones seemed to move of their own accord.

Through the trickle of dread and the abundance of amazement that occupied the chief portion of his mind, Arthur had the time to be impressed at the amount of power and control the child held in his grasp. He was also impressed with the humility the child and the adult Merlin held. After all, if this was the amount of power Merlin held as a five year old then Arthur could only imagine the growth of the magic in the adult. With all of that, Merlin had always been down-to-earth.

However, some part of his mind screamed betrayal and rage. It hurled abuses at Merlin that the other half of Arthur's mind didn't think Merlin deserved. In short, his mind was in complete turmoil.

Although in front of his eyes stood a five year old child, his mind conjured an image of the adult. The image was so strong that his mind superimposed it on top of the reality currently occurring in front of him.

To Arthur, at this moment, it was the adult Merlin that stood in the center of the mess directing objects with his ever-present sunny smile.

As the superimposed reel continued playing, the child Merlin was finished cleaning up. He walked towards Arthur and tugged on the Prince's pant legs, trying to gain the stunned Arthur's attention.

Arthur roused at the softly spoken sound of his name and looked down towards the child. He knelt down to be at eye-level and, with the anger occupying majority of his thoughts, firmly held on to the boy's shoulders.

Some anger bled out into his voice as he said, "This is treason!"

Merlin's stunned and fearful look was lost on Arthur. In fact, Arthur's mind was still supplying images of the adult Merlin, which threw the Prince's balance even more. Unfortunately, the child became the recipient of the words that were meant for the adult.

"How could you keep something like this from me? You stayed around me with that big of a secret! My father would have you burnt at the stake! Do you even realize what that means? You would die! You lied to me!"

Arthur's words were a confused jumble of anger and concern, although the Prince didn't realize it. Though some part of the child it seems did. Merlin had already started crying in earnest. The racking sobs weren't that loud but the sounds were jarring to the Prince.

Arthur's mind was unpleasantly brought back to reality and he had in front of him the image of a pitiful five year old boy who was hiccoughing. The child interspaced each deep breath and hiccough with an apology.

Arthur unable to take the sight stood up and closed his eyes. His index and thumb fingers of one hand were pinching the bridge of his nose.

While the Prince was trying his utmost to regain his bearings the child continued crying, now interspacing his breathes with not only apologies but also 'I won't do it again's.

This unfortunately continued for a couple more minutes because the Prince was still very much angry at the betrayal and lies. However, as the child's tears became worse at the increased disregard, Arthur roused again. He sighed and pushed his rage aside to attend to the child.

After all, the five year old had committed no sin, no matter what his father said. He bent down again and looked into Merlin's eyes. They were red now because of the crying and excessive rubbing the child had done.

The child, who before had never shied from putting his arms around Arthur, hesitated in fear. Arthur saw the fear in Merlin's eyes and felt it like a dagger across his heart. He wanted to hug the tears away, but again prejudice reared its ugly head.

In place of a hug, Arthur gave slight comfort by gently holding on to Merlin's shoulders then asked, "Where did you learn this?"

Merlin still crying silently and hiccoughing stuttered out an answer, "I...didn't...learn...born like this...I'm sorry...I won't do it...I'm sorry..."

The litany of apologies and 'won't do it's continued as Arthur tried to wrap his mind around the concept of being born with that much power. It meant Merlin could move things around with his mind before he learned how to walk and talk!

That was an overwhelming thought to swallow. However, Arthur did realize that Merlin himself had clearly been given no choice of whether to accept the magic or not. He had been given the power for a reason that the child probably didn't even know and he had to deal with it for the rest of his life.

This thought gave rise to pity and he finally hugged the child to his chest. His mind started running over the difficulties both mother and son probably had to face living in such harsh times. He did question Merlin's choice of coming to Camelot, but that was something he'd have to ask the adult not the child.

He sat on the floor comfortably and lifted the child onto his lap, gently pacifying him. It took a couple of minutes, but gradually the sobs subsided and were replaced by deep breathes of sleep. Arthur looked down to notice that Merlin had cried himself to sleep on the Prince's chest and sighed.

He lifted the child and placed him on the bed. The covers were drawn up to the boy's neck to allow for a comfortable sleep. It gave Arthur a chance to continue his work...or at least he thought he would be able to do so.

Unfortunately, all Arthur was able to do was go over past events. The Prince sat staring at the scrolls thinking through the many incidents that had occurred around Camelot. The number of times that undefeatable beasts and powerful sorcerers were vanquished without a suitable explanation or those times that Arthur had gotten unbelievably lucky during fights, these instances kept running around the Prince's head.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that Arthur didn't realize that time was slowly shifting towards dusk and Gaius would probably be returning soon. He did, however, rouse when he felt someone staring at him.

Arthur turned his head to see Merlin standing a few paces away from his chair staring fearfully at the Prince. It seemed the child had been unsure of his reception and had decided to wait for Arthur to make the first move.

Arthur turned his chair around to face the child and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees for support. Merlin stayed unnaturally still and Arthur felt guilty for the fear he had unwittingly raised in the child.

He softly said, "Merlin...I'm sorry..."

Merlin blinked once, and then moved one step closer, still apace further away from Arthur. The Prince disappointed with this small failure tried again.

"I was only angry for a bit Merlin...you did catch me by surprise."

Merlin hesitatingly said, "You said I'd be killed..." The child's voice was hoarse inciting the guilty feeling to go on a full rampage in Arthur's heart. The Prince reached for the empty goblet pouring some water into it and handing it to Merlin.

It had been the wrong thing to say but at the time all Arthur was thinking of was the adult Merlin, then again was Merlin truly guilty of anything?

The Prince took the empty goblet from the child's shaking hands and said, "It is a crime Merlin...but I could never do anything to harm you...we are friends...no...brothers right?"

There Arthur smiled gently and Merlin stepped closer saying, "You're not mad?"

Arthur shook his head towards the negative; it was hard staying mad at Merlin, child or adult. With that the child was placated and he lunged at Arthur for a hug.

Years of training gave Arthur the chance to brace himself for the impact and return the hug. Though he did wince a little at the death grip at his neck, he allowed it however, the child needed it.

With Merlin happy, Arthur's attention was captured by the setting sun. He remembered Merlin's words of asking Gaius for help. He pushed the child away slowly and said that they needed to return to the chambers that Merlin was in before.

Arthur feeling the need to increase the child's happiness told him that they'd play the same game as before; this brought a wide smile to Merlin's face.

Once again Arthur sneaked his way to the physician's chambers with Merlin giggling all the way and uttering that adorable 'hush' in the middle. It allowed the Prince to chase away some of the unpleasant feelings of anger and betrayal from his mind.

However, he had by no means forgotten anything completely. He just didn't see the point of punishing the child for mistakes committed by the adult.

Arthur though didn't realize that through it all he had already accepted Merlin's magic and was only angered at being lied to than of Merlin being a sorcerer.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok I've got to admit I think at the end the chapter was a little...badly written...or at least I think that! Anyways please read and review to give me some good feedback! Hope you all enjoyed it! I have a feeling some of my "Bonds of Destiny" readers are cursing me right now. I haven't abandoned that fic I just need to think on some points for the next chapter.


	4. Turmoil

**A/N:** This story has gotten an overwhelming response and I'm very excited about that! A big THANK YOU goes out to all my lovely readers! Your wonderful responses keep me going! Also I know I shouldn't do this but I just want to send out an advert:

I'm a beta reader! So if any of my readers need help proof-reading their own fiction I can do so!

I also have a message for my awesome regular reader

_ruby890_: I did vote already! I couldn't send you a reply to your review because you have private messaging turned off.

I'm quite sure she knows what I'm talking about! Anyways on with the story!

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Turmoil**

Arthur reached Gaius's chambers and knocked softly on the door. He was holding Merlin on his hips and the child's arms were wrapped tightly around Arthur's neck.

Both of them were staring intently at the door waiting for it to open. However, after a couple of minutes of standing outside, Arthur realized that Gaius wasn't in.

The Prince pushed open the door and confirmed that Gaius wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked out the small window to see that the sun had just set and darkness was setting in. He dropped Merlin to the floor and allowed the child to rush around the room exploring.

Arthur sat on a chair waiting for Gaius and watched Merlin run about. The child soon created a game where he would come back to Arthur to show the Prince something unusual that he had found.

At one point Arthur had been forced to wrench a bottle of hemlock out of Merlin's hands.

"Merlin, not that! It's dangerous!"

Merlin blinked up at Arthur saying, "But Arthur its colour is like green apples!"

Arthur chuckled at the description saying, "The colour may be like green apples but that is poison, you don't touch that."

Merlin frowned and stared at Arthur, making the Prince feel slightly unnerved at the wisdom showing through the child's eyes. This was the adult Merlin...the Merlin that suddenly started sounding wise.

The child softly asked, "Do you use this to kill people like me...?"

Arthur's heart dropped at the mention of that, he knelt down and stared right into those haunting blue eyes that seemed to reflect an older soul than that of a child. He struggled to say something appropriate, but he didn't know what to say.

He was luckily saved by Gaius walking in through the door. The Prince was happy to receive a welcome reprieve from those eyes that made his stomach quiver with guilt.

Arthur got up to his feet and greeted the shocked physician.

Gaius asked, "Sire...what are you doing here? And who is that?"

Merlin turned around at that point and with a wide grin on his face said, "Hello! I am Merlin..." Before the child could continue Arthur shushed him.

The Prince looked at Gaius's incredulous expression and said, "Merlin drank a potion accidentally that turned him into a child. I was wondering if there's a way you can turn him back. Before he turned into a child he clearly said to tell you about it."

Gaius sighed wearily saying, "That boy!"

Arthur smirked, he knew Merlin was in for it. The Prince had realized along the way that Merlin had obviously made the potion himself, though for what purpose Arthur couldn't figure out.

As that thought went through his head he had another immediately following it, 'Did Gaius know about Merlin?'

Arthur stared at Gaius and saw him looking at Merlin then turning to look at the Prince, "I will take care of it from here Sire. You should probably be getting back to work."

Arthur blinked, his suspicions growing, as he said, "I'm fine. I've been taking care of him all day anyways, I can wait a little longer."

He saw Gaius stiffen and the physician's expression change from weary exasperation to fear. However, the physician schooled his features to a blank mask quickly and asked, "All day, Sire...When did Merlin drink the potion?"

Arthur answered, "He drank it in the morning. He was late so I came here looking for him. He thought the goblet that he drank from had water in it but it turned out to be the potion."

Arthur once again watched the physician closely but Gaius's expression didn't give away anything. His voice though, that was another story.

Gaius replied very cautiously, "Did he do anything strange...I mean did he trouble you too much..."

Arthur felt a spike of anger as his suspicions were confirmed. Gaius had known all along. Arthur's eyes narrowed as he said, "If you're talking about Merlin moving things around with magic...then yes he did do something strange."

Gaius was shocked then he asked fearfully, "Why isn't he being taken to the dungeons then?"

Arthur didn't reply to that. He felt acute disappointment at realizing that Gaius believed Arthur to be the kind of person who wouldn't think twice about throwing a five year old child into the dungeon.

He felt Merlin tug on his pants. He stared down at the child and saw the fear reflected in his eyes. He knelt to the floor in front of the child but spoke to Gaius, "Can you make the counter potion?"

He saw Gaius nod in his peripheral vision and then say, "I'll need to look in his spell..." He trailed off before completing the statement.

Arthur flinched realizing what the physician was going to say. He tried to ignore it but the betrayal still cut deep.

"Do what you have to do..."

Arthur stood up and moved away from the child. Merlin tried to hold his hand but Arthur didn't let him. The Prince sat back down on the chair and looked out the window thinking of anything else other than the confrontation that would take place once the adult Merlin came back.

Gaius re-entered through Merlin's doorway with a large book in his hands. The physician studiously ignored the Prince and set about looking for the spell. It was easily found because there was paper sticking out of that page.

It seemed Merlin had been making notes on the spell. Once more Arthur felt anger at the heightened level of betrayal.

How many nights had Merlin sat in his room going over spells without telling Arthur about it? How many times had Merlin blatantly lied to Arthur? How many times had that idiotic fool used magic in front of Arthur, just so that he could keep Camelot safe?

Arthur's anger turned inwards at that, Merlin had been risking his life since the first day he had entered Camelot. The loyal fool had continued performing magic to save the Prince without any regard to his own life.

Arthur's self-condemnation ended when he heard Gaius say, "Sire...an enchantment needs to be spoken over the potion. I can make the potion, however I cannot cast the enchantment."

Arthur and Gaius as one turned their attentions to Merlin, who was sitting down on one of the benches, subdued. Arthur felt his guilt rise again but he squashed it down forcefully.

Gaius went up to the child and said carefully, "Merlin I need you to do something, when I make this potion I want you to whisper an incantation over it...can you do that?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur before turning back to Gaius and nodding. Within the next thirty minutes the potion was complete. Gaius brought the liquid in the bowl towards Merlin and he showed him the book with the spell.

Merlin whispered the words with one hand over the bowl as Gaius instructed him to do. Then the child's eyes flashed a molten gold, causing Arthur's stomach to clench.

The potion bubbled and then settled. Gaius then asked Merlin to drink it. The child made a face but did as was told. Once one sip had passed through the child's lips, Merlin's face scrunched up in disgust.

"That tastes really bitter!"

Gaius had immediately moved away from Merlin because what Arthur had seen occurring in the morning happened again. Merlin's eyes widened and then there was a huge bang.

When the dust cleared they were greeted to the sight of an adult Merlin lying sprawled across the floor.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes languorously, as if he'd been asleep for a long time. However, the warlock didn't feel rested. It was like his body had been running a marathon while he was asleep.

He shifted and lifted his head slightly, his torso supported on his elbow. His blurry vision cleared slowly to the sight of Gaius hovering over his body in concern. The physician had a bowl of some form of liquid in his hands.

That jolted Merlin's memory and he remembered the potion he made. He also remembered that he'd accidentally drunk the very same potion. With that thought Merlin sat bolt upright and faced Gaius.

"Gaius! I drank it by mistake! It wasn't even supposed to be for me! It was just a bit of fun really! I mean it! I was going to make the counter potion immediately after but then everything happened…wait how did you know…now that I think about it Arthur was…"

Merlin was stopped from rambling further by Gaius's firm hand on his shoulder and a fearful, "Merlin," whispered by Gaius.

The physician slowly turned away from Merlin to look at something behind him. Merlin confused followed his line of sight and immediately paled.

Arthur was sitting on a chair behind the physician with a blank face, but thunderous eyes that were trained on the warlock. Merlin swallowed.

The Prince got up off his chair and said, "I'm giving you fifteen minutes to meet me in my chambers. You can speak to Gaius until then. But after that you will come straight to my chambers. Is that clear?"

Merlin heard the underlying rage in Arthur's tone and also the hidden threat in the message. Merlin cautiously nodded fearing what had taken place when the warlock had turned into a five year old child.

Arthur turned swiftly and walked out of the room. Merlin faced Gaius fearfully and asked, "Please tell me I didn't do any magic when I was turned into a child!"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I lied! This is not the end. I'm trying to make shorter chapters rather than the ridiculously long once that I used to do before. So here is where I'm ending this chapter. The story is not done yet. I had some ideas that popped into my head recently and I want to write them out as part of this story…so you guys will have to wait a little bit longer for the end!

Also, I wanted to show Arthur's turmoil in this chapter. He knows Merlin isn't evil but years of prejudice are hard to erase. I hope I captured it well enough, not just his turmoil but also his confusion.

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter just as much as the other ones! The story will take a more serious tone now, but I hope you all enjoy it none-the-less. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	5. Consequences

**A/N:** Wow! The response for this story has been awesome! Thanks a lot m'dears! So now for sure this is the true end of the story…I won't be putting an epilogue. I guess this will be the epilogue in a way. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers. He closed the doors behind him and faced Arthur. The Prince was staring straight at him. Merlin, out of abject fear, did not move from his spot by the doors.

Arthur had a blank expression on his face and Merlin, for the first time in his life yet, was at a loss for words. The servant stared determinedly at the floor and silently waited for Arthur to start the topic.

The Prince stared for a while longer increasing Merlin's fear with the continual silence. And then all Merlin heard was a quiet, "I don't believe it..."

Merlin's eyes shot up to lock with the Prince's. However, his brain seemed to have packed up and gone on an impromptu vacation so no words passed his lips.

Arthur shook his head and said, "You lied to me...you've been lying to me since the first day we met!"

Merlin gulped and had the slight satisfaction of knowing that his brain had returned from its vacation then softly said, "You don't understand...I would have told you..."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "No you wouldn't have! If the five year old you hadn't done that bit of magic I would probably have never found out about it!"

Merlin tried to say that it wasn't true but instead what came out of his mouth was the question that had been bothering the warlock since Gaius had told him about the incident, "How come you didn't throw me in the dungeons when you saw that I had magic?"

* * *

Arthur's anger fizzled and died out. He stared at Merlin in shock, feeling bitter disappointment at Merlin's question. The servant, like Gaius, also believed the Prince to be the kind of man who would throw a five year old child in the dungeons.

He whispered, "You truly believe I would have done that?"

He saw Merlin's face contort in confusion and realized his disappointment must have leaked out in the question.

Merlin said, "I just...it's happened before...well no not exactly...but...you know you just..."

Arthur's mind zeroed in on just three words, 'It's happened before'. Was this how Merlin saw him? Was this why Merlin didn't trust him? If it was the reason then Arthur couldn't even blame the servant.

Merlin seemed to have realized his folly and tried to rectify it, "No, I meant you haven't personally done..."

Arthur didn't let Merlin complete his statement, "Is that how you see me? Am I really that monstrous?"

The Prince knew he'd pushed Merlin into a corner so he wasn't surprised when the disgruntled warlock lashed out by saying, "It's not as if it's my fault! One minute you say you think magic is not as evil as your father makes it out to be then the next you tell me that magic is evil and the people who use it should be punished. I could never tell if it was safe enough to say anything! You would be attacked almost every day by some sorcerer or the other, which clearly didn't help matters! What did you want me to do? I used to watch people like me burn at the stake and some people weren't even true sorcerers! Sometimes you act like my friend and I think I might be able to tell you. But then you turn around and treat me like dirt the next second and I lose my confidence..." The last part was whispered forlornly. The servant was breathing heavily by the time his tirade had come to an end.

Arthur stared at Merlin impassively finally relaxing his tense posture. The servant was right. Arthur had never given any indication that he would let Merlin go if his magic was revealed.

However the Prince, though he had never said it out loud, did consider Merlin a friend so he said a little angrily, "Of course I consider you a friend. You really think a normal servant would have gotten away with insulting me! I've told you things that I haven't told anyone else. I've trusted you with information no one is privy to! Hell I even stood up for you and broke the law to help you! What did you think that was? A joke?"

Merlin turned angry eyes to Arthur as he said, "I know you've helped me but with your opinion of magic I had a feeling you'd take it as the ultimate betrayal if I turned out to be a sorcerer! Not only that, I could never have expected you to take my side for that particular offense. The other times you've helped me you knew you were in the right. You knew your father had been wrong. Don't lie to me! That was the only reason you helped me! But with magic you agree with your father!"

Arthur blinked, slightly surprised. He thought back to his actions and couldn't help but agree with Merlin. He had helped the servant because he had known that his father was wrong.

Merlin continued, "And any time I've been accused of magic, you thought me to be too much of an idiot to be a sorcerer. So you once again knew your father was wrong."

Arthur leaned heavily back in his chair and closing his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose. The anger that had been roiling inside of him like an inferno had been extinguished by Merlin's words.

The Prince sighed and said, "How did you even acquire this type of magic?"

Merlin dropped his head down to the floor and said, "I was born with that power. I never had a choice in the matter."

Arthur opened his eyes in surprise and stared at the bowed head of his servant. It was a highly disconcerting posture. Merlin never bowed to Arthur.

The Prince said softly, "Born with it...? Well I guess that makes sense. I was wondering how a five year old child could move objects across a room without uttering a single phrase or breaking a sweat."

Merlin looked up and blinked, "Oh...that's what I did. Gaius didn't know everything. Just that I'd done magic in front of you when I was stuck as a child. Do I have permission to ask you exactly what happened?"

Arthur sighed, "Stop talking so formally! I'm not as barbaric as you seem to think. You had no choice when it came to the magic you were given Merlin!"

Merlin stared wide-eyed at the Prince and then slowly a tentative grin started forming on his features. It turned into a full-blown smile as Merlin asked, "So you're not going to have me executed?"

Arthur smirked and said, "Well I think that depends on the answer you give me to the question of who that potion was actually meant for?"

The Prince watched as Merlin's smile dropped and a mischievous light entered the servant's eyes as he said, "Why, I would only ever do anything like that for one person in this world..."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as his suspicions arose and he said, "And who would that person be Merlin? Now I tell you to be very careful how you answer that question, the wrong answer could lead you straight to the chopping block...or pyre, whichever I prefer."

Merlin gave a wicked smirk and said, "There is this dollop head that I know who got me so angry that I needed to have my revenge!"

Arthur stood up off his chair and said, "I knew it! You made that potion for me!"

Merlin looked innocently at Arthur and said, "I said dollop head...I didn't say you...do you consider yourself to be one Sire?"

Arthur lifted the goblet lying on the table and hurled at Merlin. The servant squeaked and Arthur saw his eyes flash gold as the goblet stopped inches from Merlin's head. Then Merlin gave a panicked glance towards Arthur and released his hold on the goblet. It fell to the floor clanging ominously.

Arthur, surprisingly, felt a jolt of something that felt remarkably like excitement shoot through his body. He stared at Merlin's fearful countenance thoughtfully then said, "Well, we definitely have a lot of talking to do, but this time around you will not lie about anything, understood?"

Merlin nodded his head vigorously. Then Arthur said, "Not now though. The talk is for later. For now...I want to try something."

Arthur smiled deviously and Merlin gave the Prince a confused look.

* * *

Merlin huffed and sat on his haunches saying, "I can't do this anymore! This is not right! My magic is not supposed to be used for this!"

Arthur gave Merlin a blank stare and said, "Well then...you can call it punishment for lying to me for so long!"

Merlin gave Arthur an exasperated look saying, "What if someone sees this?"

Arthur smirked and said, "That is what I'm here for. Obviously you're an idiot so you wouldn't be able to tell if someone was coming. But I'm an excellent fighter and a very skilled hunter so I can hear things like footsteps miles away."

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "Nice to see your ego didn't go anywhere while I was away! But I can't believe I have to do this for the whole castle! Besides you following me and not doing your work isn't exactly a good thing!"

Arthur shrugged and said innocently, "Well I'll have you in the stocks for that tomorrow."

Merlin looked at the Prince aghast, "What? Why? It's not my fault you've never seen good magic before and are following me to appease your curiosity!"

Arthur gave Merlin an annoyed look, "I am not curious. I'm just trying to keep you safe. You should feel honoured that the Prince cares for your safety."

After that Arthur paused for a beat, thinking, and then softly asked a question, "Something's been bothering me for a while now. If I had sentenced you to death would you have escaped?"

Merlin stared at Arthur intently then said, "No."

Arthur turned to Merlin in surprise, "What? Why? It's not like you wouldn't have been able to!"

Merlin shrugged and said, "If you wanted me dead then I wouldn't try to escape. I wouldn't have much to live for if you didn't want me around now would I?" Merlin knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but his loyalties lay with Arthur and if the Prince wanted him dead then that was what would occur.

Arthur stared at Merlin. The Prince was clearly uncomfortable with the topic so he promptly changed it, "Well don't just sit around! Get up and continue. We have a long way to go!"

Merlin allowed for the subject change scowling and stubbornly sitting on the floor saying, "I refuse to do this! It is utter madness! At the very least you should be using my skills for maybe setting up traps around the castle so it would stop any intruders from coming in."

Arthur looked at Merlin contemplatively and then asked, "You can do that?"

Merlin jumped at the chance and said, "Yes absolutely!"

Arthur 'hmmed' and stared at the warlock some more before saying, "Alright, it's decided! You'll be setting up traps where I tell you to and doing your current job."

Merlin sighed, frustrated but eventually nodded his head. He was after all quite happy the Prince had accepted his magic...of course cleaning up the entire castle while Arthur gave the servants a vacation was not the scenario he had in mind when his magic was revealed.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! It's done! Thank you very much for sticking with this story! Also please review. Even though it's done I'm hoping you all keep reviewing. Any and all feedback is welcome. Even if you're reading this a year after it's been published I'll still be very happy if you review! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
